Fairy Godmother
Fairy Godmother 'is Cinderella's Fairy who helped her get to the Ball from Walt Disney's masterpiece Cinderella. She is also a good friend to Cinderella and everyone. She has appeared in all three Cinderella motion pictures. Over the years the Fairy Godmother has become the most famous and popular character from the film after Cinderella. Personality The Fairy God Mother is very sweet and kind and a motherly type of person. She cares about people and loves to make her god-daughter Cinderella happy as well as her friends. Appearances Cinderella In the first film Cinderella, she is shown in the middle of the movie where she comes and get Cinderella to the ball by giving her a couch of four and much more Cinderella II: Dreams Come True In the second installment of the Cinderella Series Cinderella ll: Dreams Come True, the Fairy Godmother is shown at the very beginning telling the story of Cinderella to the mice. She later help the mice create stories of their own. In the middle of the movie she turns Jaq into a human so he can help Cinderella become Princess materiel. She appears once more in the end where she help's the mice show Cinderella the story book they've created. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time In the third film of the Cinderella series Fairy Godmother is shown at the beginning of the film celebrating the end of a year filled with magical events. In the movie the wand is stolen by Anastasia and is used by Lady Tremaine to gain revenge on Cinderella. Throughout the movie the Fairy Godmother was accidentally turned into a statue by Anastasia. she is reverted back by Cinderella and the newly reformed Anastasia in the end of the film. Kingdom Hearts Series Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep In ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, which sets ten years before the first Kingdom Hearts game, the Fairy Godmother lives in Castle of Dreams, where she watches over the poor Cinderella, who begins the world's storyline serving Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, and Drizella like in the classic Walt Disney film. When she finds herself unable to attend the ball, the Fairy Godmother appears before her dressing her in an elegant gown for Prince Charming's royal ball and creating a carriage using a pumpkin with her magic. After Cinderella was sent off to the ball, she asks Terra if he has a heart that believes in dreams. When Prince Charming begins his search for Cinderella, Lady Tremaine locks the poor girl in the attic room. The Fairy Godmother appears before Aqua, asking her to help Cinderella before shrinking her to the size of a mouse and transporting her into the inside of the manor where she helps Jaq get the key to Cinderella. She is seen at the gate with Aqua when they observe the reunion of the couple, and she tells her about Terra and renews Aqua's hope. During the ending credits, she can be seen watching over Cinderella and Prince Charming from the balcony with Jaq and then filling the ballroom with joyful fireworks. Kingdom Hearts' Sometime before ''Kingdom Hearts, her world, Castle of Dreams, was destroyed, but she managed to escape safely. Sora and co. first met her in Traverse Town, where she was living with Merlin in his house. She stayed in the form of a small carriage (similar to the one that Cinderella uses to arrive at the Ball) and only assumed her true form when Sora needed to talk to her. Somehow, she knows that Cinderella is still alive somewhere and shares her worries with Sora. Whenever Sora found a new Summon Gem, he gave it to her so she could restore that being's spirit, allowing Sora to summon them in battle. Such gems were the Earthsine, Watergleam, Naturespark, and Fireglow. Respectively, these turned into Simba, Dumbo, Bambi, and Mushu. After these summon gems were all restored, she gave Donald the Lord Fortune staff. After Sora sealed Kingdom Hearts, the Fairy Godmother returned to her world with Cinderella. Disney Parks Fairy Godmother is seen at the parks as a meetable character. She is seen mostly in the Magic Kingdom Park. She makes appearences in shows and parades. Fantasmic! The Fairy Godmother appears in both versions of the nightime spectacular [[Fantasmic!|''Fantasmic!]] In the Florida version the Fairy Godmother appears in both the bubble montage and riding Steamboat Willie. In the Caliornia version Fairy Godmother appears riding the Mark Twain Riverboat. Magic, Music and Mayhem The Fairy Godmother host the live show Magic, Music, Mayhem. In the show Fairy Godmother along with the Three Good Fairies and King Triton host magical music and Captain Hook makes an appearance as the show's villain. Gallery cinderella2_0336.jpg|Fairy Godmother in ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True cinderella3_0063.jpg|Fairy Godmother in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Khbb05.png|Fairy Godmother in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 4425844873_befb03c70b.jpg|Fairy Godmother in Disney on Ice 2810499525_8dddc6bafe_m.jpg|Fairy Godmother in Disney Twice Charmed 4415558480 11ee461c29.jpg|Fairy Godmother with Cinderella in Disney Live! iceracinderella3336.jpg|Fairy Godmother with Cinderella cinderella3_0057.jpg|Fairy Godmother with Jaq and Gus cinderella3_0108.jpg|Fairy Godmother with Anastasia Khbb06.png|Fairy Godmother and Cinderella in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 2075428523_b613abcfd4.jpg|Fairy Godmother with Cinderella in Disney Parks Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Fairies Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Fairies Category:Magic Users Category:Cinderella Category:Singing Characters Category:Mothers Category:Royalty Category:Heroines Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Disney's House of Mouse